Eva Marie
Natalie Marie Coyle (née Nelson; September 19, 1984), known by her ring name Eva Marie, a American actress, fashion designer, fitness model, valet, and professional wrestler who performed in WWE. Marie made her debut on the July 1, 2013 episode of Raw, in an backstage segment along with Jo-Jo Offerman, Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki Bella) and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi). Marie was announced as Natalya's protégé on the July 4 episode of WWE Superstars, during a match in which she accompanied Natalya to the ring where she defeated Naomi whom was accompanied by fellow Funkadactyl Cameron. On the July 22 episode of Raw, Eva Marie along with the cast of Total Divas appeared on Miz TV, where she slapped “The King” Jerry Lawler claiming to make a name for herself, thus turning heel in the process. On the August 5 episode of Raw, Marie appeared in a backstage segment with The Bella Twins and Natalya, in which Marie complimented Brie on her win over Natalya the previous week, aligning herself with the Bella Twins. At Summerslam Axxess, Marie made her in-ring debut in a diva tag team match alongside Brie Bella against Natalya and Maria Menounos in a losing effort with Natalya pinning Marie. Following this match, Marie would begin accompanying Brie to her matches. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Marie accompanied Brie Bella to a successful singles competition match against Natalya, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas, turning the Bellas and Marie face in the process. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Marie appeared alongside Nikki Bella accompanying Brie Bella in a fatal four way Divas Championship match, but Brie was unsuccessful in winning the title. Marie made her televised in-ring debut on the October 7 episode of Raw, teaming with JoJo and Natalya to defeat Alicia Fox, Aksana and Rosa Mendes in an six diva tag-team match. Four days later on October 11 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Natalya and Kaitlyn in an losing effort to Brie Bella and The Funkadactyls. Marie teamed up with The Bella Twins against Lee, Aksana and Tamina Snuka on the November 4 episode of Raw, where Eva and The Bellas emerged victorious when Marie got an upset victory over Snuka by pinning her. Marie made her return to WWE after a nearly three month absence on the February 14, 2014 episode of SmackDown, defeating Alicia Fox in her first singles match on WWE television, however the match was cut from the broadcast. On the February 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya against Alicia Fox and Aksana, but lost the match when Aksana pinned Natalya. On the March 7 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Natalya in a tag team match against AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, which they would win. On the March 26 episode of Main Event, Marie teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Emma in a losing effort to the team of Summer Rae, Fox, Aksana, Layla and Snuka. On April 6, Marie made her WrestleMania début when she participated at WrestleMania XXX in the 14-Diva "Vickie Guerrero Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Marie teamed up with Nikki Bella in an losing effort to The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) when Marie was pinned by Cameron after special guest referee Summer Rae made a fast-count. On the following episode of Raw, Marie defeated Summer Rae after an interference by Fandango and Layla. Eva was placed in a feud with Divas Champion AJ Lee in which Marie would turn heel, with the latter facing AJ in two non-title matches on SmackDown and Raw, which AJ would win. On July 8 episode of Main Event, Marie participated in a six–on–one handicap match with Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae, Naomi and Natalya against Nikki Bella as part of Stephanie McMahon's punishment against Nikki, where she picked up the win for her team after a DDT. Marie also participated in a staged match which ended in a beat down when Marie and Fox attacked Nikki. Marie made her first appearance on NXT on August 7, 2014, where she was defeated by Bayley. She faced Divas Champion AJ Lee in non-title bouts on the August 11 episode of Raw and August 15 episode of Smackdown. She emerged victorious via pinfall and count-out, respectfully, following the distraction by Paige. On November 9, after a month of inactivity, Marie announced that she was recovering from an injury. Marie made an appearance on the June 3, 2015 episode of NXT, stating that she was looking forward to competing in the NXT women's division, while the NXT audience was heavily booing her. In a backstage segment with NXT general manager William Regal on the June 24 episode of NXT, Regal said he needed to see some proof that Marie was ready to compete in the women's division. On the July 15 episode of NXT, Marie announced on the stage that she would be making her in–ring debut the following week. On the July 22 episode of NXT, Eva made her in-ring return in singles competition against Cassie in a winning effort, and would later that night state in an interview that she has her sights set on the NXT Women's Championship. On August 18, 2015, Triple H announced via twitter that Marie would face Carmella at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn on August 22, which Marie won. On the September 2 episode of NXT, Marie defeated Billie Kay. On the November 18 episode of NXT, Marie challenged the NXT Women's Champion Bayley to a title match. The following week on the November 25 episode of NXT, Marie formed an alliance with Nia Jax, and went on to compete in her first ever title match, but failed to capture the title from Bayley. Two weeks later on the December 9 episode of NXT, Marie accompanied Nia Jax to challenge Bayley for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: London. On the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT, Marie competed in a number one contender's battle royal, which was won by Carmella. On the February 10 episode of NXT, Marie attempted to get her revenge on Carmella by attacking her and Bayley with Nia Jax, until Asuka made the save. Marie and Jax subsequently went on to defeat Bayley and Carmella in a tag team match on the February 24 episode of NXT. Eva Marie made an appearance on the March 28 episode of Raw, as a face, joining the team of Brie Bella, Natalya, Paige, and Alicia Fox (Team Total Divas), against Naomi, Tamina, Summer Rae, Emma, and Lana (Team B.A.D. & Blonde). It was then announced that Team B.A.D. & Blonde would face Team Total Divas in a 10 Diva tag team match at the WrestleMania 32 kickoff. At the event, Eva's team would pick up the win when Naomi tapped to Brie's submission. On the April 27 episode of NXT, she faced NXT Women's Champion Asuka in a losing effort. Followed a hiatus from live television and after being drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Marie made her first appearance for the brand on July 26, where she confront and interrupted the brand's other female talents. Through August, Marie began faking multiple events in order to avoid in–ring competition. On August 18, Marie was suspended for 30 days after violating the company’s wellness policy. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:Current Alumni Category:Managers